


"Proof"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "Proof" [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You and Eggsy have been dating in secret. After finally telling Harry, you two are sent on one of your most dangerous missions yet. Will this mission help Eggsy win your father’s approval?





	1. "Proof" - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Harry Hart x Daughter!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color

Your life was pretty normal. Well, if you considered being part of a secret spy organization and having the one and only Harry Hart as your father. Then, yeah, life was normal. 

Sometimes being brought up by a father who was secretly a spy had its benefits; one of which was the knowledge of how to be sneaky. You knew it wouldn’t be a lifetime secret, but for 8 months, you and Eggsy Unwin had been dating and your father knew nothing about it. 

Eggsy had almost blown your cover multiple times, but somehow one of you saved it, leaving your father confused, but otherwise unaware of your relationship. And as much as you loved Eggsy, you couldn’t bear to keep this big of a secret from your father for much longer. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Eggsy. This mission is incredibly dangerous, even for us. If something happens–”

“ _Don’t._ ” You saw a small amount of fear behind Eggsy’s eyes as the two of you sat outside at one of your usual hangout spots. “Don’t fuckin’ say that. I’m not gonna let _anythin’_ happen to you. I–”

“I know, babe. I know you are going to try your hardest. And I’m going to try to do the same for you, but we can’t just ignore the idea of a worst case scenario; not this time.”

Eggsy just looked at you and sighed. You knew he agreed with you. It hurt him just to think about you getting hurt, or worse, _killed_ during a mission, he couldn’t fathom it happening, especially on a mission _with him_. He intertwined his fingers with yours and gave your hand a light squeeze before bringing it to his lips.

“You’re right.” He took a deep breath in and let it out on a long sigh. “So, how do you suppose we tell ‘im?”

~~~~~~~~

You and Eggsy had decided to approach Harry while he was in his office. It was secluded, and you knew that if you asked, your father wouldn’t let your secret live past the confines of those four walls. 

When you mustered up the courage to tell him, he looked unfazed, which was unsettling to you and Eggsy. You both had expected some sort of emotion; anger, betrayal, happiness, _anything_! But instead, he just sat at his desk, quietly, thinking. Then, after a moment, he stood up and came around to the side of the desk that you and Eggsy were on. He looked down and saw your hand laced in his. 

“I cannot say that I am entirely surprised.” You and Eggsy looked at each other, both of you still trying to get a read on how Harry felt about the two of you.

“So… you’re not upset?” you finally asked. Harry let a small smile pull across his lips after he takes a breath in.

“No. I am not _upset_. ‘Protective’ might be a more appropriate word, but not upset.” You couldn’t help the wide smile from stretching across your face before you let go of Eggsy’s hand and rushed to hug your father. You could hear Eggsy let out the breath that he had been holding for god knows how long.

“That’s such a relief. We were so worried that you wouldn’t approve and then we wouldn’t know where to go from there!” Before you could ramble anymore, you felt your phone buzz in your jacket pocket. Eggsy’s phone also went off. Merlin’s name flashed across both of your screens.

“We’ve got to go meet Merlin. Probably information about the mission tomorrow. We’ll talk more later? Dinner at home?”

“Sounds lovely.” You kiss your father’s cheek and turn to leave with Eggsy but don’t get far. “Actually, you go on, (Y/N). Eggsy, we need to have a tete-a-tete. I’ll let Merlin know about Eggsy’s tardiness. ”

You nod and then give Eggsy’s hand a squeeze. He instantly makes eye contact and you can see a new look of fear in his eyes. Not only has he never had to deal with a protective father like this, but he has never even seen _this_ side of Harry. 

“You’ll be fine,” you mouth to him. He nods and brings the back of your hand to his lips, figuring anything more than that might be too much for Harry to handle after finding out about your little 8-month secret. You turn to your father while walking backwards toward the door. 

“Be nice. He’s been nothing but a gentleman. I trust him with my life.” Your father just nods in response and waits for you to head down the hall before speaking, leaving Eggsy feeling more and more nervous. He’s always been close to Harry, he was Eggsy’s mentor for christ sake. But this was something that he had _no_ experience in.

“Would you like a drink, Eggsy?” Harry asked as he went to a small bar cart off to the side.

“I feel like that’s a trick question.” Harry stood and turned to face Eggsy, his face as stoic as ever.

“Let’s cut to the chase then, shall we?” Harry took a couple of steps towards Eggsy, causing him to straighten up more, if that was even possible. “I know you. And you know me. And you know how much (Y/N) means to me, yes?”

“Yes. And before you give me the whole speech about what you expect from me, I know. I know I’m not the first choice you probably had in mind for a wonderful girl like her. But for the past 8 months, we have been the happier than we imagined.” Eggsy took a moment to adjust himself and continue in a more confident manner. “I have seen (Y/N) at her happiest moments and when she’s hit rock bottom, and she has seen me in those places too. I would do anythin’ for her. _Anythin’_ to keep her safe, to help her, to make her smile. And I know that that sounds cliche and questionable, but I mean it more than I have meant anything in my life.”

Eggsy was internally screaming as he watched Harry stand there, absorbing all of what he had just said, still not showing any emotion. After what felt like ages, Harry moved towards Eggsy a few more steps.

“You do not need to argue your case, Eggsy. I’ve seen you mature through your time here. I’ve also seen the difference you’ve made in (Y/N)’s life. I give you and (Y/N) my blessing. But I would not be doing my duty as her father if I didn’t have this conversation with you.” He stepped past Eggsy and stopped in front of the door, reaching for the handle.

“Thank you, Harry. Your blessing means a lot to us. (Y/N) was worried sick.”

“There’s no reason to be worried. That is, as long as you stick to your vow to keep her safe and not hurt her. If you can’t do that, then there will be consequences. Just remember all of those weapons I showed you. I wouldn’t want to experience how those _feel_.”

Eggsy was sure the fear on his face was obvious. Harry let a small smile fall to his lips before he opened the door and ushered Eggsy out. 

“Now, off you go. I’ll tell Merlin you are on your way.”

Eggsy stepped out into the hallway and jumped out of his skin when Harry shut the office door behind him. 

“ _Well, that could have been a lot worse…_ ” Eggsy thought. “ _At least the hard part is over with. Back to focusing on the mission and (Y/N)._ ”


	2. "Proof" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eggsy have been dating in secret. After finally telling Harry, you two are sent on one of your most dangerous missions yet. Will this mission help Eggsy win your father’s approval?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Harry Hart x Daughter!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color

Breaking into one of the most heavily armed bases in northern Romania seemed damn near impossible, until you got there.

You and Eggsy were undercover as a wealthy married couple from Poland, here to talk to Ioan Funar. Ioan was the leader of the infamously large weapons manufacturing location in all of Europe. He was illegally selling his merchandise across the globe, putting too much power in way too many of the wrong hands.

Ioan was having a gala for the most rich, and influential people in the region. You and Eggsy were there because there was talk that Funar was going to show the power of his weapons by firing at a small city on the outskirts of Mumbai, murdering thousands.

Merlin had hooked you up with some very nice outfits to help with your disguises. It wasn’t too hard for Kingsman to find a well-fitting suit for Eggsy, they did work in a tailor shop for christ sake. Your outfit, on the other hand, was a bit more troublesome since you were one of only two women spies in Kingsman. Roxy had helped the team find a simpler grey dress that was easily dressed up with an elegant choker, a black clutch, and some heels from your own closet. The cherry on top were the wedding rings that you and Eggsy wore.

The two of you played the role of a married couple well, but it didn’t seem to get you any closer to the details of Ioan’s plan. It was about an hour into the gala when you and Eggsy decided to split up. Eggsy would try his best to talk to the other male members of the organization while you tried to find the main holding area for the “main event.”

“Alright, Branwyn, you’re going to want to take a left at the end of this hallway.” Merlin spoke into your earpiece.

You had helped him design jewelry with a microphone and a small camera in the necklace and a hearing piece in one of the earrings. It was much less suspicious as wearing the thick-framed glasses that Eggsy was wearing. Eggsy could see and hear everything in the corner of his glasses while he chatted up some of the thugs still in the event hall. You could only hear him and Merlin.

“After this left turn, you’re going to want to take an immediate right.”

You took the left turn and started to go right when you saw three very big men standing in the hallway. They had heard you before you could try to hide. So you tried to act your way out of it.

“Hi. I seemed to be _very_ lost. Someone told me the ladies room was out here somewhere and I cannot seem to find it _anywhere_. Would one of you gentlemen help me?”

The three men looked at each other and then walked toward you, the looks on their faces confirming your worst thought in this moment.

“That smells like bullshit. Don’t you think so?” One of the brutes motioned to another, who just nodded in response. Seeing how weak your lie was, you quickly turned and tried to make a run for it. Because of your dress, you weren’t in the best position for fighting right now. You had shorts on underneath for when you would have to inevitably fight Ioan later, then you could just rip the skirt part of your dress off. But if you did that, you would be completely out of place trying to sneak back into the gala.

So as of now, you were royally fucked.

You tried to quickly pull the knife from your thigh holster under your dress in an attempt of escaping, but the men were too quick. One goon hit the knife from your hand while another hit you in the face rather hard.

You took a few recovery steps backwards and hoped to god that your mic was working and Merlin was working on alerting Eggsy.

“I could really use some help, fellas. Just let me go and I’ll–”

Before you could keep talking, you felt something hard hit the back of your head, causing you to fall to the ground. Two of the men grabbed your arms and picked you up.

“We’ll see what boss wants us to do with her.” Was the last thing you heard before your vision completely blacked out.

~~~~~~~~

The men had taken you to a windowless room somewhere within the compound and tied you down to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Their boss, Ioan Funar, had joined them not long after you woke up. After hearing about this incident, he decided to converse with some of the other upper-class Polish guests and came to the conclusion that no one knew who you or your “husband” were.

Your cover was blown. You knew what this would lead to.

For what felt like hours, each of the four men in the room took turns torturing you. You were covered in cuts and bruises and most likely had _at least_ one broken rib. The three subordinates that found you did most of the physical work, while Ioan circled you like a predator. He kept demanding information from you, but you didn’t budge.

“Your time is running out, bitch. Whoever you work for is not going to save you. You are just a pawn. So just tell me who the fuck you work for, then _maybe_ I’ll spare your life.”

You were in the most pain you’d ever been in, but you wouldn’t let that break you. You just let your head fall back as you let out a few difficult chuckles.

“What is so funny?”

“ _You_. You think that I would even _consider_ telling any information to a piece of shit like you without knowing for sure if you’re gonna kill me or not? You really need to get your act together, buddy. And also, all of this,” you painfully motion your head around the room “is very cliche. I mean, really, are you trying to be an unoriginal wannabe villain who can’t even–”

A hard slap crashed into your cheek, causing you to fall as far forward as you could while being bound. The one earring with a hearing piece in it flew across the room. You hadn’t been getting any feedback from Merlin or Eggsy since you woke up, so you had no idea if they even knew what happened to you.

You were on your own. But you had to have hope that they would find you.

You could hear Ioan breathing heavy, angry breaths while you tried to catch your own. He began to pace around the room for a minute, crushing your earring in doing so. A new wave of fear slowly creeping through you.

“ _Enough_!” Ioan looked to his henchmen and nodded, you heard movement behind you but couldn’t see what was going on. “Maybe a little _shock_ will help you see this situation more clearly.”

You had been prepared to handle various types of torture during your time as a Kingsman agent. The punches, slaps, and cuts were beginner level stuff. But there was one form that still terrified you: _electricity_.

The goons behind you wrapped wires around various parts of the metal chair that you were confined to. Your eyes followed the wires to a big box full of knobs and a big power switch.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” You couldn’t help the panicked words rush out of you as the electric box whirred to life. You would never give up any information about Kingsman, no matter how scared you were, but you weren’t the cocky little shit that you’d been a few minutes ago.

“On my count.” Ioan said from somewhere behind you, your fear manifesting into tears and uncontrollable breathing and shaking.

“Five…”

The only thing going through your head was your family. Harry. Eggsy. Even Merlin.

“Four…”

You might not see them again. You’d known that this mission would be the most dangerous yet, but you thought you’d make it somehow.

“Three… Two… ”

“ _Eggsy please._ ” You thought. “ _Please hurry the fuck up! I love you too much and I’m not done with you yet!_ ”

“One…”

The electricity ripped through your body. It felt like every cell in your body was on fire and bouncing off of one another. Your pain filled screams echoed through the entire room. Your body convulsed as much as it could, but the roped tied around you kept you from moving too much. At one point, the convulsions were so severe that the chair you were strapped to tipped over. 

Once you hit the floor, the feeling of fire stopped.


	3. "Proof" - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eggsy have been dating in secret. After finally telling Harry, you two are sent on one of your most dangerous missions yet. Will this mission help Eggsy win your father’s approval?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Harry Hart x Daughter!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color

“What the _hell_ happened, Merlin! How did those guards not appear on our radar?! Where the hell is she?!” Harry burst into the control room. He was scared shitless. His little girl was taken and nowhere to be found. 

“I don’t know. Their heat signatures should have been picked up by (Y/N)’s necklace, but no readings came back. It must have been a wrong bit of coding in the processor. There was no way of me knowing until it was too late.”

This didn’t ease Harry’s fear at all. He was trying to keep it together, but he was slipping. 

“Eggsy is on his way to find her now. He disabled the missiles. I was able to use (Y/N)’s earpiece to track her in the building before and after her being captured. It wasn’t until a minute or two ago that that signal cut out. Ioan must have found it and broken it.”

Merlin looked away from his screen to see his best friend’s face drop. He could imagine the things racing through Harry’s head. 

“Eggsy’s going to find her. He always does.” Harry’s gaze didn’t leave the monitor showing Eggsy’s perspective. He took a deep breath to try to get his emotions back in check.

"Yes. He will. He has a promise to keep.”

~~~~~~~~

“Merlin, please tell me you know where I’m goin’!” Eggsy shouted. He took down two guards while waiting for Merlin to respond. 

“(Y/N)’s earpiece is out. But the last known signal came from somewhere down this hallway.” Eggsy looked around and saw seven different doors spread out down a 100-foot hallway.

“ _Fuckin’ hell._ ” Eggsy moaned before beginning his search. He got to the third door when he heard a heartbreaking scream come from the fifth door. He instantly drew his gun and busted down the door. He quickly took in the contents of the room.

Three henchmen. Ioan Funar. Electric box. _You_ , strapped to a metal chair. 

Eggsy switched into his agent mindset and tried to dispatch every one of the goons quickly, and efficiently; he knew he had to remember his training. As much as his heart hurt seeing you going through one of your worst nightmares, he had to be safe.

He quickly shot Ioan’s hand that was on the intensity dial of the electric box. Eggsy then rushed into the henchmen closest to him, using him as a human shield. He shot through his shield and got a killing shot on one of the others, taking them both down. 

Ioan pulled out his own gun and shot at Eggsy, but he easily evaded all of the bullets (thanks to Kingsman suits being bulletproof), and shot Ioan in the leg, bringing him down to his knee. He heard you and the metal chair you were strapped to hit the floor as he flipped the “off” switch on the control panel. 

Eggsy made quick work of the remaining brute with a clean headshot before turning his attention back to Funar. He grabbed the collar of Ioan’s grey button up shirt before bashing his fist into his face a few times. Before Ioan lost consciousness, Eggsy spoke.

“You know, I try to be a gentleman, no matter the situation. But you just tortured my partner and my boss’s daughter. You don’t get the privilege of civility.” 

Before Ioan could say anything, Eggsy snapped his neck and let him plunk lifelessly to the cold ground. 

“Fuckin’ dickhead.”

Eggsy couldn’t take more than a breath before rushing from Ioan’s now lifeless body to your trembling one on the ground. He made quick work of the ties on the chair and tried to get a response from you.

“Jesus fuckin’– Come on, babe! I _know_ you ain’t quittin’ after that. Come back, (Y/N)!”

Eggsy was about to lift you up when you jolted awake in a terror, causing every broken bone, cut, and bruise that you gotten throughout the night hurt like a bitch. You started to try to push away from him until you felt his hand take yours and you looked up. You saw those unique greenish blue eyes and you knew what had happened. 

You’d been saved, but even still, you couldn’t help the all of the emotions running through you after what you just went through. The pain from your injuries didn’t help ease your mindset either. Eggsy saw that you were unable to calm down and that your panic was worsening some of your wounds. Eggsy had been with you through some of your worst anxiety attacks in the past. He knew this wasn’t anxiety, but he could try to use the same techniques to calm you down. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s alright, luv. You’re okay. You gotta breathe. Here,” Eggsy took your other hand and put it flat against the left side of his rib cage, “breathe with me, yeah?” He then began to take deep breaths. Inhale for 4 seconds, hold for 7, out for 8. It took a couple minutes, but he soon got your breathing back to a manageable state. 

“That’s right, luv. Now, can you walk?”

~~~~~~~~

Although you needed to lean heavily on Eggsy for the return back to the plane, you’d made it out alive. Once you’d both gotten onto the plane, Merlin took over the flight computer remotely while Eggsy helped patch you up as best he could. 

“Does dad know about what happened?” You were sitting as comfortably as you could in the plane’s seats while Eggsy began wrapping some bandage around a nasty cut on your upper left arm. He had done the best he could with every other wound he could see. But both of you knew that you’d have to be rushed to the infirmary as soon as you got back to HQ.

“Yeah. Merlin told him as soon as you got picked up by those idiots. Saw everythin’ through my glasses.” You were too wiped out to worry too much about if Harry was watching right now. 

“I’m gonna get an earful when I get back, aren’t I?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. You did your best, and if you say any different, you’re wrong.” He looked you in the eye to make sure his statement got to you, before returning to the last of your injuries. You kept looking at him, suddenly feeling guilty about getting caught. 

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“For what, luv?”

“For saving my arse. I wouldn’t have gotten tied up like an idiot rookie if I would have just been more careful or quicker or gotten my knife out sooner and fought those fuckin’–”

“No. _No._ Stop that shit. Babe,” Eggsy secured the bandage around your arm and then took the seat next to you, “you did what you could. Any rookie in that situation would have broken just at gettin’ a few slaps to the face. Merlin said that somethin’ bugged out in your necklace and didn’t show any thermal scans. That’s why you ran into those douchebags. There wasn’t anything you could ‘ave done. You weren’t prepared to fight them, but it wasn’t your fault.” Eggsy took your hand in his and looked into your eyes. “Now, you need to try to rest until we get back home.”

You felt a small smile grow on your face before you carefully leaned your head back and closed your eyes. Your guilt didn’t just wash away, but it started to ebb away a bit. Before you could snuggle up next to him, Eggsy took off his jacket and draped it over you. After some adjusting, you naturally wove your fingers through his and settled into his side.

“I love you, Eggsy.” He couldn’t help but smile and gently place a couple of kisses to your hairline. 

“I love you too, (Y/N/N).” You pulled his jacket a bit higher up before really feeling yourself relax.

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. Eggsy slid his glasses off and leaned his head against the window so that he didn’t hurt your head. He too fell asleep after everything today, grateful that you were alive and next to him.

~~~~~~~~

“They should be back in about an hour.” Merlin said over his shoulder. When he didn’t get a response, he turned the flight system onto autopilot and faced Harry. Harry was in a chair with the back of his head against the wall, taking deep breaths.

“So, did Eggsy prove himself?” Harry opened his eyes and nodded.

 

“Yes, I believe that was conclusive proof.”


	4. "Proof" - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eggsy have been dating in secret. After finally telling Harry, you two are sent on one of your most dangerous missions yet. Will this mission help Eggsy win your father’s approval?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy Unwin x Reader
> 
> Harry Hart x Daughter!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Chapter Management

Eggsy insisted on carrying you off the plane, and honestly, you didn’t have the energy to fight him about it. It was only a few steps off the plane, but it hurt like a bitch. You squeezed your eyes shut to try to help ignore the pain. Then you were gently put on a stretcher.

One of the nurses stuck an IV in your arm. Apparently there was a cocktail of painkillers and a low strength sedative going into your veins. It was _very_ much appreciated.

The med team started to roll you to the infirmary but you stopped after a few feet. You kept your eyes shut, waiting for the painkillers to take effect, then felt a large hand take yours. Opening your eyes, you see the noticeably worried face of your father.

“Hey, papa.” You tried to smile and make him feel a bit better about the situation despite the pain that radiated from your rib, arms, and head. Harry gently put his other hand against your temple and began stroking his thumb along your hairline.

“Thank god you’re out of there. Merlin contacted me as soon as you got taken and I– I was so worried. I knew this mission would be dangerous. But you’re here. You’re going to be alright, sweetheart.” That last part was more to calm himself down than anything. He kissed the back of your hand and felt like he could finally breathe. You were home, safe.

“I think you should be thanking Eggsy. He completed the mission and got to me before I fried like chips.” You tried to pass that last remark off as a joke, but your father wasn’t too keen on it. _“Poor timing I guess.”_

Harry looked up and saw Eggsy standing by the plane with Merlin, discussing something. He nodded and then turned his attention back to you.

“Yes, I suppose I do have him to thank. Now, Dr. Erickson is going to take you to the infirmary while we wrap up the final mission report. I will come by and see you as soon as I am allowed.”

“Okay.” You squeezed your father’s hand a bit. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, darling.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead before nodding to the nurses that rolled you away. Eggsy cautiously walked up to Harry. But before he could say anything, Harry put up a hand to halt him. 

“We can discuss the mission later. You’ve had quite an exhausting time, and I believe that we _all_ need a moment to let the events of today settle before we talk about any of it.” Eggsy took a second before nodding in agreement. “Now, go freshen up and get something to eat. (Y/N) would want you to at least do _one_ of, if not _both_ of those things instead of wasting time worrying and waiting for her.”

Eggsy snickered at the thought of you telling him to take care of himself. You would probably use some words that Harry would find… “ _unladylike_ ”, for lack of better term. Harry patted Eggsy’s shoulder before moving to quickly speak with Merlin. He told Merlin to do the same, he had been working just as long if not longer than you and Eggsy had.

Everyone deserved a refreshing meal and a nice shower after this mission.

~~~~~~~~

It seemed like hours until you were cleared for visitors. Harry was alerted first since he was your father. He quickly made his way to the infirmary to see you. When he’d seen you before he hadn’t realized how intense your injuries were, but walking into your room he did.

You had a chest brace, lots of bandage wrapped around your limbs, more apparent bruises, including a rather nasty black eye, and a bandage wrapped around your head. You were asleep when he came in, so he made sure to be quiet. He didn’t get very far into the room before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Dr. Erickson led Harry out into the hallway and explained everything: Two broken ribs, a total of 42 stitches, bruising all over your body, a concussion, some nerve damage that should reverse with time, and various fractures throughout your limbs.

“Why does she have so many fractures? She doesn’t have any sort of weakening in her bones that I know of.” Harry could understand the other injuries, but the physical abuse shouldn’t have caused this many fractures.

“When she was electrocuted, her muscles contracted. The fractures are all around the areas where she was restrained. Because of her limbs being restrained, these muscle contractions couldn’t move as much, resulting in the fracturing. While this means she will have to have help doing a lot for anywhere between 6 - 10 weeks, it’s better than what could have happened.”

“And what would that be, Dr.Erickson?”

“To put it plainly, if Unwin hadn’t turned off the current when he did, (Y/N) could have suffered neuropathy, severe or irreversible damage to her nerves, or, she could have _died_.”

The thought of you dying shook Harry to his core. Losing his little girl, his rare butterfly, would be something that he could possibly never recover from.

He knew he shouldn’t show emotions other than gratitude in front of the doctor. So he held out his hand and tried to move along.

“Well, thank you very much for all your work, Dr. Erickson. If any red flags are raised, I shall reach out to you, yes?”

Dr. Erickson shook Harry’s hand, nodded, and left, leaving Harry in the hallway outside of your room. He stood there for a moment, taking a couple of grounding breaths before silently going back into your recovery room. He placed a chair next to your bed and gently took your least injured hand in his. Harry closed his eyes and kept breathing.

You were getting taken care of by professionals. You were _safe_. You were _alive_. And you wouldn’t be any of those things if it weren’t for Eggsy.

Speaking of Eggsy, Harry could hear a pair of oxfords coming down the hallway in a rushed manner. Within seconds, Eggsy appeared in the doorway with a visible amount of anxiety radiating off of him. He saw your sleeping form on the bed and his breath caught in his throat. Harry motioned towards the other chair in the room, and Eggsy moved and quietly placed it next to Harry’s before all but collapsing into it.

There was a moment of silence as the two men looked over your many layers of gauze and bruises; Eggsy couldn’t help but feel his heart sink.

“Harry, I am so sorry that this happened. If I hadn’t suggested that we split up, or if I would have been able to disable Ioan’s weapons quicker, she wouldn’t have–” Harry put up his free hand to silence him.

“Eggsy, please,” Harry looked at the man and began to say what he had mentally prepared since you arrived back at HQ, “the two of you were given an incredibly difficult mission to manage with only two agents. This mission showcased yours and (Y/N)’s strengths. In retrospect, however, this mission should have had at least two more agents along with you. That being said, you both did everything in your power and the mission still ended in a success, from a broad perspective.”

There was another pause as Harry stood up and motioned for Eggsy to take his spot. Eggsy looked questioningly at Harry, but moved anyway. Harry then took Eggsy’s seat and continued, keeping his gaze on your face.

“You also kept your promise. You didn’t risk the mission. You didn’t give up. You did everything you could to save her from Funar and from herself. _You saved her life_. If she–”

It was really hitting Harry, again, how close he came to losing you. He had to clear his throat and blink back a few tears to keep himself in line in front of Eggsy.

“According to Dr. Erickson, if (Y/N) was exposed to that electricity for much longer, she would have died.”

Eggsy felt all of the air get sucked from his chest. He looked back at you and reached for your hand. A tear threatened to spill as he thought of everything that could have gone wrong.

“She should wake up soon. Until then, I believe we need to discuss (Y/N)’s prognosis and how we will have to help her, yes?” Eggsy tilted his head down a moment before nodding to Harry.

“Yeah. Anythin’ I can do, I’ll do my best.” Harry glanced at your hand in Eggsy’s before reaching for the medical chart at the end of your bed.

Harry knew Eggsy had potential when he chose him to be his proposal for Lancelot’s position awhile back. Watching him mature and flourish throughout his Kingsman career made him really believe that. But for Harry, seeing Eggsy take care of _the_ most important thing in his life? That was all the proof he needed.


End file.
